A pressure sensing technology is a technology capable of detecting an external force. The technology may be applied in the fields of industrial control, medical treatment, etc. Currently, in the display field, e.g., in the field of mobile phones or tablets, the pressure sensing means may be achieved by adding an additional mechanism on a backlight part of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel or a middle-bezel part of a mobile phone. This design needs modification on the structural design of the LCD panel or the mobile phone. Moreover, as the fit tolerance is large, the detection accuracy of this design is also limited.